Love Kills Slowly: Love Bites
by Avrice the Demigod
Summary: Kenzy's beeing chased by a vampire from her past, she leaves her home and returns back to mystic falls to beg her sister for help. Meeting the Salvatore brothers, she learns more about the vampire that has chosen her to be his next target.


**This is a fanfiction. I own the plot. My OC's. But little else.**

**Chapter 1: Miss me? **

* * *

Damon could hear Tawny cleaning all the way down the road. The humans who stared enviously at his black BMW convertible, could only hear the music coming from the car's stereo system. Damon almost gagged, pulling his beautiful car up behind his brother's dinky red pick-up. Getting out of the car, Damon took a minute to listen to the chaos happening inside the house. He could hardly hear anyone talking over the whirling of vacuum cleaners, and squirts of took the time to slick his hair back, and straiten out his sunglasses before sauntering to the door, and ringing the bell.

Tawny was less than thrilled at having Damon over, but it meant a lot to her best friend, Elena. Elena was happily dating Stefan, Damon's younger brother. Tawny huffed, and flung the door open.

"What do you want Salvatore?" Sarcasm flooded her tone.

"Oh nothing, I overheard the news. And personally I can't wait for your sister to arrive. Fresh meat and all that." Damon said with his trademark smirk.

Tawny tuned and continued to dust. "Just get inside and start cleaning."

Damon stepped past the obviously frazzled girl into a home that if the air had been tested a few decades back, could have passed for a chemical bomb. Tawny's cousin Bonnie was in the back of the home using as many bathroom, related sprays and wipes that the towns little stores could offer. Elena and Stefan where upstairs using some Clorox like disinfectant, along with some unrealistically scented lemon dusting agent. Damon snagged a window cleaner,(cringing at its similarities to a cheep form of chloroform he had been introduced to in the early 70s), and started wiping down glassy surfaces.

"So this sister of yours, is she still the Barbie Bitch she used to be?"

Damon asked, trying to put an updated face to the reason behind Tawny cleaning the house for the first time since inheriting it a few years earlier. Tawny held up a finger, putting off her answer to rearrange photographs on a shelf. Bonnie stepped into the room holding another frame, that she put with Tawny's.

"Actually 'Kenzy's changed a lot since Tawny's seen her. Or talked to her for that matter. She's still blonde but has a few more piercings, and a hell of a lot more band merch."  
Damon moved to look at the picture. He whistled and smirked.

"Damn Tawny, your sister looks...delicious." He said lingering on the last word, adding a bit of extra tension to the room.

'Kenzy sat behind the wheel of a black Porche, humming along to some offensive rock song on the radio.  
She hadn't been in mystic falls since, she passed. The little town hadn't changed much. The Lockwoods where still runnin' the place, even the High School looked the same. God _that _brought back memories.

She rolled up the windows, and slowly drove down Birch street. Keeping an eye out for their once family home.  
'Kemzy laughed as she pulled in the drive way, smelling the insane amount of chemicals wafting from the house. Getting out of her car she whistled at the BMW Convertable she parked behind.

Either Tawny finally made it rich, or she's got some wealthy friends. 'Kenzy mused taking her time to walk up the steps and ringing the bell that played obviously played the few strains that made up the Doctor Who theme.

Tawny froze mid sentance, mid thought and looked towards the door. "Okay every one, she's here. Damon, _be nice_!" She said before frantically sliding to open the door.

The door creaked open, and 'Kenzy looked up at her older sister and smirked.  
"Hey sis, miss me much?" She said playfully.

Tawny almost slammed the door shut. Greeted by 'Kenzy's usualy bout of sarcasim and stupidity. She stepped aside and smiled.

"Ca'mon in little sis." She smiled. "Come meet my friends."

Damon looked at the door expectedly, as 'Kenzy walked into the house. She was a short, thin, pale thing. Her hair was bleach blonde, with a few black streaks throughout. Her black rimmed eyes where a deep blue color, and made her skin look whiter than it was. She was wearing a bleack leather jacket, a maroon shirt,(that was for some band he didnt recognize), and the tightest pair of black skinny jeans he ahd ever seen.

Damon smirked looking over the girl, this was going to be fun.

* * *

/AN/

As usual, thanks to everyone of my epic reviewers! I have also come into having a new computer! So starting after my Holliday celebration AKA the Updating of every unfinished fanfiction on New Years Eve/Day starting at 11:50pm New Years Eve, you'll get regulated updates. Perhapse a chapter every week. I donno, but we'll figure this all out. Any who,

HAPPY NEW YEARS!


End file.
